Naruto: Experiment 0174
by BioVenom
Summary: A story about a girl who was locked up, chained in a cage and experimented on by the people of Orochimaru. She was one of the most special who was tested for an experiment called Experiment 0.174 code name New Tails. (This story is the most darkest, creepier part of the side of the Naruto world) PLS REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Darkness

Chapter 1: Darkness

In the depths of the tunnels…where my own body lies in a cage..With me my own arms being chained up to the stone wall…with my own blood stained on my clothing…I hear a voice talking to me in my own mind…saying…_ "Poor child..why must you sit here..being chained like an animal you are…you don't want that…don't you?" _I nodded my head weakly. I knew who that voice was that was talking to me…there was two possibilities of who or what it was…it might have been the insanity of being here..chained..being experimented on. Or it could be that experiment that they were working on the experiment that they call 0.174 also known as the New Tails. The voice started laughing causing my heart beat to rise. _"Yes child you are right…I am no hallucination…I am the one that they called New Tails…experiment…0.174." _Then I raised my head up and sawn a ghostly like figure formed by black chakra in front of me. It mostly looked like a canine of some sort but instead it had ten tails showing instead of just one. The figure started to stare right into my eyes with its own purple glowing eyes and started to laugh. _"Your soul…it's such a pity seeing it in this condition..." _My head then lowered again making me stare to the ground. I finally had said something.

"Why do you know so much of me….?" I asked to the demonic figure. The figure started to walk up to me on all fours like a dog. Seeing how it had looked felt like something was being pulled out from me.

_"For once…that's a good question…and the answer is because I am in you now…" _He said pointing at the symbol like marking on my leg. _ "And because of that is because I can now see more clearly of what your soul looks like…and much more.." _He said making me wonder.

"More…?" I asked.

_"Yes…but if I tell you…it may frighten you even more than how you are now…"_ He said now sitting down with his tails waving in the air. I stood there frozen from that. What was it that would frighten me even more then what he just said? I then tried looking back on the creature again…but he was gone. I sat there still chained to the wall and kept thinking about him…it felt like hours of thinking and then someone came to my cage making myself freeze. The man in glasses…the one who always put those awful injections in me…I started trying to get loose from my chains but it didn't work and the man then smirked.

"You really think you can get out of those, girl?" He said. I started trying harder to get free making him annoyed. "Come on now." He said getting close to me and starts unlocking my chains and having a firm grip on me. A sudden surge of fright came to me and I suddenly tried getting out of his grip screaming. Then he injected a needle in me making me light headed and my vision started going blurry. "Now then…let's take you to Orochimaru.." He then started to carry me like a sack through the hallway….to Orochimaru…when my vision started to come back the first thing I see was the ceiling with a light being flashed in my eyes. I looked at my hands and realized that they were strapped down along with my legs so I couldn't move. I saw the man in glasses again with another one of his needles. "Now girl, this won't hurt a bit…" He said slowly making towards me with the needle. "This injection is special…with this…will strengthen the chakra of experiment 0.174 that it can take form and shift into its own shape with your own body…" He said grinning at me. "Now hold still…" Suddenly I remembered the dark black figure I saw while I was chained and tried to escape from his needle but the straps continued to hold me down. Then…it happened..the needle pierced through my skin into my bloodstream and my eyes suddenly widened from the shock of energy. He quickly unstrapped me and thrown me into my cage and locked the door as soon as he done the injection making me collapse on my knees and hands as the energy continued to overflow through me feeling like I was being burned to death making me scream. I started to feel like a dog because of me panting so quickly from the burning sensation and the energy that was running through me. Suddenly my back started to crack and break as it felt as if it was growing larger making me force my body to the ground from the force I felt. Then the burning became worse and I quickly tried taking off my clothing as my body started to have a marathon of breaking and cracks of bones being shifted. I bared my teeth together from the force and noticed a glass shard in by the corner of the room and I quickly looked into it my whole body was beginning to stretch and grow larger and I began to scream more. It felt like an unbearable amount of pain and agony in the mix into it. I dug my nails into the ground as they grown into animal like claws...then everything went black…all I could hear was a thrash of the cage as people screamed I had no idea why though..Until I woken up and found myself in the woods...not in the cage though…I was free.


	2. Chapter 2 Lost

Chapter 2: Lost

I got up on my feet and looked around seeing where I was….I couldn't recognize the place at all from me being locked up in a cage for so long…_ "Do you like what I done for you..? You're free…no longer imprisoned in that cell of yours…" The _voice said in my head as I walk along the trees of the woods.

"Yes…I do…" I answered to the voice making him chuckle.

_"Good child good...you will get much better treats then that…" _The voice said making me wonder.

"What do you mean…much better…I'm free from that cage…I don't have any more problems to deal with anymore…?" I said while looking through all of the trees of the woods. Then dark figure of Experiment 0.174 suddenly appeared and walked along with me.

_"You sure…? You seem rather lost…if you want…I could…" _

"No…I pretty sure I can find my way out on my own…it doesn't seem that big of woods either…" I said. He continued walking along with his tails swaying and growled in a tone.

_"Fine…child..let's see you can find the way out of here without my help…" _The voice said as he vanished. I then continued walking the same direction which lasted for hours to do until I then saw a village of some sort and then Experiment 0.174 appeared beside me sitting down. _"Now you're starting to impress me child…you found a way out of the woods without me..even though it had taken you hours to find the place…" _I nodded and looked at him.

"Should I go and enter the village down there…?" I asked. He then looked at the direction where I am looking at and stared.

_"Child what do you think you should do…? You just escape out of a cell…you are covered in your own blood too….tell me….what do you think…?" _He said coldly. I got a glimpse of the village again and wondered..should I? Then I finally made my decision.

"I'll stay here..but I need new clothing and clean the blood of from me to get down to that village." The dark figure stand there and then added.

_"Your smarter than I thought you were child…now…where would you find a lake or some sort of water source to wash off the blood?" _I looked around and then noticed a lake at the other side of the village and froze…that's a long way…to long….I stared at Experiment 0.174 and said.

"Is there a way you can make me faster…with your chakra?" I asked. The figure then nodded and chuckled.

_"Now you need my help…well…it is very far to that lake anyway…and if you tried getting there it will take you until nightfall…so I will help you…" _The figure then closed its eyes and I suddenly felt a surge of energy going through me…_ "Now…child..in order for me to help you…you got to get your body to accept my own chakra…and in order to do that…" _My legs then started to give out making me go on all fours. _"You must take form of me…but not fully…just a bit…so your speed will increase more…" _The muscles in my arms and legs then began to expand and shift into place as my hands and feet felt like they were growing claws..I bared my teeth together from the pain as they grown into fangs along with my senses of hearing, smell, and vision increased and improved. _"There…your senses and speed had improved…now…use them wisely child.." _He said as he disappeared. As soon as I took off running to the lake on the edges of the village my speed was very noticeable that it improved a lot but the way I was running was more of how an animal would be instead of only my feet I was using both my hands and feet to run. It took about ten minutes to run across there to the lake. When I got there I stopped and sat with my hands out in front of me in a position that Experiment 0.174 would use to sit. I glanced at it for a moment and Experiment 0.174 appeared. When he did my body began to lose energy as the muscles in my arms and legs shifted back into place as the fangs and claws grown back to normal making me stand up. _"Nice work child…for using my own chakra…how does it feel?" _I remembered how it felt while running and said.

"Amazing…" I answered.

_"Hehe…I had a feeling you would say that child…you will enjoy more of that soon…when you need me…"_ He said nodded to me staring at me with those purple eyes of his. He suddenly made a grin as he looked at me. _"You know what…I am starting to like you…child…"_ He said still grinning showing fangs….the look of him…..its…._ "It's what child..?" _


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

Chapter 3: Trust

A shock of fear ran through me as I stared at the figure of Experiment 0.174…I shook my head and said..

"It's nothing…"I said trying to ignore my though. He then stopped grinning and instead stared into me like he was staring into my own soul itself.

_"Oh really now…child?" _He said coldly. _"I see that your soul still damaged…cracked in your condition that you were in before…and now…it seems like its quivering…?" _He explained...I looked down and shut my eyes…I guess he figured out why it was…..i started shaking from being full of fear and terror making him notice… _"Child…there's nothing to fear…"_ He slowly came up to me…until he was in inches away from my face making my eyes make eye contact with his…_ "You know I can't hurt you….if I try killing you it will be the end of myself…so why must you be like this…?" _Experiment 0.174 questioned. I then stared down and quietly said.

"I don't know…something about you…frightens me in a way…I don't know why though…" I said in a small tone that seemed like a whisper. He then kept staring at me…and then slowly starts to disappear.

_"Child…trust me…ignore the feeling you are feeling now….I won't hurt you…you can trust me…right?"_ It took me a few minutes to think of that answer…so then I said…

"Yes…" I said still a bit scared. The figure of Experiment 0.174 was still there but barely and before he disappeared from my view he answered with only two words.

_"Good child…" _He finally said before he totally vanished. I gave a blank stare at the spot that he was once was before he disappeared and thought….was that the good choice to make…? I kept thinking of that and then I looked back at the lake beside me…He helped me out twice to…but…I shook my head and went up to the lake and took off my shirt and washed it in the lake revealing my stitches and scars I have from being experimented on…after a few minutes I finally got the blood off and washed from my shirt and then decided to go into the lake and wash off the blood that was on my own body. Then when I didn't realized I heard a voice and freaked out quickly looking trying to cover my scars and stitches with my washed shirt.

"W-who's there…?" I asked out in the open…I kept looking around and then saw a boy staring at me from a very far distance. "Oh….um...hello." I said still scared that he'll see my scars. He then approached me and said.

"Hi, my name is Mizu Sasaki who are you..? I never saw you around here before." He looked around the age as me…his green eyes looked at me the boy had brown short hair as well as blue and white clothing. I thought to myself my name….? I…don't remember my name…I don't even think I have one..being locked down those tunnels for most of my life…I would've forgotten most about me..

"I…am…" I said mumbling trying to remember…."I…I can't remember my name…" I said to the Mizu. He then looked at me weirdly from what I said.

"Can't remember?" He said asking. I nodded and looked down still covering my scars from him…"Well…if you like I can give you a name if you like if you can't." He answered which made me look up at him…give me a name..?...No one ever done that for me before…all I was ever have been named in my life was child or girl…but an actual name…?

"Alright..." I said to him. He then looked at me and added. "Well…hmm…what is your interest…?" He said to me…interest…? I really don't have an interest…

"I don't have one…." I said to him.

"Oh..well…" He got a good glimpse at me and said. " I guess you have no name for right now…" He said sadly. I stared at him and then realized.

"Um..why are you here anyway?" I asked to him.

"Ugh…I thought to come up I saw you around the lake so I thought of seeing who you were. My eyes widened and I quickly asked.

"Did you see anything that was odd to you..?" I said nervously. Everything went silent and he asked.

"No…why you ask?" He said wondering about me..I tried to forget what I asked and said.

"Never mind." The boy stared at me and asked.

"Want to come to my village…?" He questioned. I then looked back at myself lifting up my shirt a bit so only I can see my scars and stitches..

"I will…but I'll get to you there..okay..?" I said to him. He nodded and then smiled at me.

"Okay!" He said before going off into the village…when he left I thought to myself while putting my shirt back on…that kid…is one o the most weirdest kids I ever saw in my life..but then again…mostly what I saw in my life were experimented human beings, needles, cages, chains, and creatures in those tunnels I used to been in…then Experiment 0.174's voice came into my head.

_"Well that seem close for you child…" _He said in his usual demonic voice he has.

"Sure is…" I agreed to him as I walked out of the lake and dried off. I looked back on the village he went to and asked. "Should we head to the village now?" He then answered.

"Yes..your cleaned up…your cloths are a bit tarnished and ripped but you can say you got attack…now let's go child.." He said to me making me walk into the direction to the village..The Village Hidden in the Leafs.


	4. Chapter 4: Hokage

Chapter 4: Hokage

When I had entered the village I was followed by the eyes of the village….everyone who was there just stopped what they were doing and stared at me…Why would they…?...Is it because of my ripped cloths…?...I tried ignoring them and continued onward until something had came in front of me…a man who was wearing some sort of red and white mask on his face and stand there. "The Hokage wants to have a word with you.." He said to me. The Hokage…but…wait who is the Hokage…? I stand there looking at his mask and asked.

"Who is the Hokage?" I asked to him. He then looked down at me for a moment and said.

"I'll show you, come with me…" The man said lending his hand to me. When I gave him my hand we suddenly ended up in an office making my heart level rise with surprise…and right in front of me was a lady by a table loaded with piles of papers…when she saw me her looked changed from staring to eyes widening.

"Who are you…?" She asked as she stared at my ripped clothing…I shook my head and lowered my head.

"I don't remember…" I answered to her. She then started to narrow her eyes at me.

"Really?" She said making me think that she doesn't believe me.

"Yes…I mean…" I tried to say but something made me stop…I couldn't say about me being in the tunnels being experimented on…I just couldn't…but then something caught her eye I followed where she was looking at and when I did my eyes widened. She saw my marking on my leg…the marking of Experiment 0.174…

"Sit down." She ordered me one of the men that were there placed a seat letting me sit in it. "Where are you from…?"I didn't answered all I did was look down closing my eyes tightly…I just couldn't say it… she stared at me…and sighed…"You aren't against the Leaf are you?" She said making me lift my head a little and nod. "Then if you're not why can't you tell me where you came from?" I gritted my teeth from the thought of the horrible place and said…

"I…I can't pull myself to say…" I said with tears starting to form in my eyes..when she noticed she added.

"What happened to you there?" She questioned…and then I finally gived…I pulled off my shirt and revealed my stitches and scars..her eyes suddenly shot opened terrified…"What is this…?"

"I…I escaped…..it was a place…tunnels perhaps…where there was other people being experimented on…but for me…I escaped out..." I tried explaining without starting to cry more. The Hokage then sat there for a few seconds and mumbled angrily.

"Orochimaru…." The sound of that name made me look up surprisingly.

"Y-You know her?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yes..she's known to experiment on people and use them as weapons…I'm very surprised that you don't serve her at all..but..then again." She narrowed her eyes at me. "We're not sure if you're telling the truth or not yet." I sat there quietly and lowered my head.

"Is there a way you can trust me?" I asked her desperately. She then thought…and said.

"Yes..if you fight on our side as a ninja of the leaf…but…" She looks at me seriously. "If you try anything to threaten the leaf we will force our own ninjas to kill you…you understand me?" I nodded. She looked back at my marking again and added…"One last question…what is that?" I looked at my marking and a sudden voice came into my head and said.

_"Child…don't tell her…." _I looked at her and said….

"He doesn't want me telling you that…." I told her. She quickly glanced at me and said.

"Who is "He"? My mind went into a panic but then from what I said Experiment 0.174 started to growl at me angrily…my heart began to race…and I looked down desperately hoping this will end.

"Please stop talking to me…..get out of my head….!" I said almost screaming making the Hokage stare at me…"The voice that is in my head…it doesn't want me to tell you….it never wants me to…!"

"What is this voice?" She asked me.

"Its…..its him…..he….he is….." I struggle to say….I started to pant again…as energy started to rise from my body…"Please….I need to stop telling you….please…." She stared at me and said.

"You can stop…you don't need to tell me anymore.." She said looking at me. When she said that the energy started to go down and I stopped panting…and I looked at her…but I saw her staring at my mark again and said.

"So….I see your Orochimaru's special weapon she has been working on then…" She said making me surprised…no one is supposed to know that...


	5. Chapter 5 Byjuu the Newest Tenth Tail

Chapter 5: Byjuu the Newest Tenth Tail

"How….how did you know that…?" I asked surprisingly. She then tapped her finger on her table and looked into my eyes.

"Well…if you want to know…our Leaf village ninjas always had covered those tunnels since we first found it…some were even discised as people who run the experiments to find more info about their experiments…even some of our specialized ninjas used bugs to see what was going on down there."She said. I then started to wonder…and then asked.

"Who are you….I mean..your name? I asked to her. She then froze and said.

"I won't be classifying my name to you just yet..first you need to be assigned to a squad of ninjas, mostly Genin leveled ninjas."She said to me. I stood there and blinked.

"Genin level?" I asked she nodded.

"Yes, if you had that much power and was able to escape out of that cell yours, then you are automatically assigned to that class of ninja." I thought about what she said. That did made sense…since for having the powers of Experiment 0.174, but really…it wasn't "exactly" me who had done that…then Experiment 0.174 started to talk to me.

_"You got a point in that one child….but maybe…." _He mumbled at the last part and I asked him.

"What is it Experiment 0.174?" I said out loud making the woman eyes narrow.

"So that's his name….." She said quietly so I can't hear. But Experiment 0.174 heard it and said.

_"She knows now child…thank you for saying that out loud.." _He said annoyed at me. I looked at the woman. She already knows. _"True child…you got a point." _I then asked the woman.

"But Experiment 0.174 was the one who broke out of that cell of mine, how can I be of help to you?" She then started to think and said.

"Is there a way he can train you? I mean you can train with us as well but I am just wondering." She said. My eyes then widen. Train with something that is always talking to me in my head? Really I don't think that is even-

_"Child, it is possible for me to train you."_ Experiment 0.174 said.

"There is? How can you?" I said out loud again making the lady listen.

_"Well…for one in your dreams…I can manipulate your subconscious state of mind so it seems real to you and then you can see my true form…not just the shadowy figure of me…but the actual physical me…of Experiment 0.174." _The thought of seeing him made me shiver…and then I remembered his grin that was filled with sharp fangs…and then I started to wonder..but I didn't like it…but what did Experiment 0.174 looked like? The voice of Experiment 0.174 started to laugh deeply making me shudder and lower my head a little from the laughing. _"You must really fear me…hmm…don't worry child, you'll get used to me." _The lady noticed how I looked and said.

"What's going on? What did Experiment 0.174 say to you?" She said. I looked at her and said.

"He's laughing making me a bit nervous….I was thinking of seeing his true form and how it scared me of the thought making him laugh…" I said to her. She blinked and said.

"You never saw his true form before?" I shook my head and said.

"No, only him as a shadow like figure at times…" I answered. She then started thinking but before she had said anything Experiment 0.174 started to talk again and said.

_"Child, I think it would be easier if I talk to her…..is that alright to you?"_ He said to me..wait…is it? I mean….the last time he took control he latterly broke through the cage of my cell…but then again he wanted to help me free as much as he did I guess…I looked up at the lady and said.

"Experiment 0.174 wants to talk to you." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Talk to me..?" She said wondering.

"Yes." I said. "Is that fine to you…?" She stared at me and with a nervous look she nodded.

_"Alright child….now…hold still…this will only hurt a little bit…I won't fully shift though so don't worry about that…"_ He said and with one final answer I started to feel breaking pain in my body and started to clench onto my seat. And in minutes my hands started to grow claws as I see them…and then I blacked out…

Experiment 0.174's chat with the lady

With one final breathe the girl looked back up with her eyes glowing purple and black around and smiling showing her fangs it was now Experiment 0.174. "_Hello…" _She stared at him for a few moments and said.

"Hello, I suppose your Experiment 0.174?" She asked. The once girl then grinned showing sharp fangs in front of her and said.

_"Yes…now that the child is secure this conversation will be a lot more….easier but from that question you said about me training her…I can…when she falls asleep I can manipulate her mind so that it can seem real to her.." _Experiment 0.174 said.

"I see…now..Experiment 0.174, who exactly are you? Like..what do they call you really?" She asked. All that Experiment 0.174 did was laugh at that question insanely and then stared back at her with his purple eyes.

_"Now…for that question…I don't think I can answer…but for my other name though…its what they say…"The New Tails"…even I don't know that for certain..." _He said making the lady's eyes shot open like she knows it.

"The byjuus?" She asked to him…he then looked at the corner thinking.

_"That word you just said….byjuus?...It does sound familiar to me in a way….what are they…?"_ Experiment 0.174 asked.

"The byjuus are the tailed beasts there's nine of them all having different numbers of tails that goes to one to nine." Experiment 0.174 then looked back at her.

_"I have ten tails….." _He said. The lady was then stunned at what he just said and then added…

"You're not just an ordinary creation that was from Orochimaru then…your created as the newest byjuu…the ten tails…" She said to him.


	6. Chapter 6 Kyuubi

Chapter 6: Kyuubi

Experiment 0.174 stood there for a few moments and then stared boredly at the lady's eyes and asked. _"Wait…so how was I created….exactly…?..." _The lady then stood there in thought and said.

"Before we knew about you the Akaski was trying to collect Byjuus to combine them to their original form…and now I wonder….if the Akaski had attempt to get an amount of chakra from each Byjuu and they were working with Orochimaru…..they could've used some of that chakra to create you…Experiment 0.174…" He then wondered about that and said.

_"Maybe so….maybe not…..where not for certain….that's one thing…"_ Experiment 0.174 said. He grinned again showing his rows of sharp fangs that were once human and said. _"But….then would that make me to dangerous for you….? How powerful are the others…?" _He said tilting his head a little narrowing his glowing purple eyes at the lady.

"Well, for the nine tailed Jinjeriki Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi she is very powerful…but knowing you having an certain amount of each of their chakra…I don't know about exactly how powerful you are….but since you're in her..that makes her a Jinjeriki like Naruto." For some reason Experiment 0.174 was fascinated by the thought of Kyuubi with such power…but then again…Experiment 0.174 was stronger than her…in many ways yes…but he wasn't for certain truly. He suddenly started laughing out loud at the thought.

_"Kyuubi….?!" _He said laughing insanely like a maniac in a cell. _"She sounds like a worthy foe…is there ever a chance I could meet her…?" _He said grinning showing all of his teeth as if he wants to see blood being splattered from someone else's agony. The woman just stared at him shockingly. In a way the lady thought about Experiment 0.174 being sealed within her while being caged up in a cell for all of those years and then thought if any of them gained insanity from being there…the lady quickly shuddered from the thought and said.

"I wouldn't say it is that simple as you may think to meet her." The Lady said to him getting his attention.

_"Oh….? Why is that…?..." _He asked darkly.

"Your sealing is more different and less contained then hers….she cant shift like you can." The Lady said.

_"I know….but your forgetting one thing….?_ He suddenly had an wicked look on his face and said. _"I can fight her subconsciously within Naruto's mind…where she lay in caged…."_

"That would kill Naruto if you tried doing that!" The woman said angrily at him.

_"How so..?" _He asked staring.

"If you try and doing that it may drive Naruto insane from the fight causing him to have an mental breakdown which would cause him to have brain damage."

_"Tsk..tsk…tsk….i suppose I won't because you think that would happen…what a pity though…I was hoping for a fight with her…" _He then looked at the clock and said. _ "Well I better get back and return this body to the chld…if I continue on I may end up hurting her…."_ He said and with a final stare into the lady's eyes his eyes shot open and his eyes turn back to its original color, brown and the black claws then vanished into black chakra as she collapsed from her seat. The Lady then got up and yelled.

"AMBU!" Suddenly a group of ninjas wearing masks shown out of nowhere and asked.

"What's wrong Lady Tsunade?"One of them asked until they noticed the girl laying on the ground.

"Escort her to the nursery." She ordered to them. So then they grabbed onto the girl and suddenly teleported out of Tsuname's office.

Normal Point of View

I opened up my eyes and sawn surrounding me was a black fog….it was casting cold chills up my spine when I first seem it….for some reason though…it seemed familiar to me…I walked up ahead causing cold air to seep through me…I started to hear whispers coming and going in my ears saying _"Keep going…" _I then kept going until she noticed my feet were standing on water and she looked up to see some sort of shrine a creature that was in a figure of Experiment 0.174 with his ten tails showing from behind with a Kanji symbol rested on his chest saying "Ten" something then appeared behind me…I knew something was there from the sudden change in the atmosphere….and then….a voice called to me…

_"Child…" _My surroundings soon became darkened from behind me….my soul felt as if it's being drenched in the wondering darkness that is now surrounding me…..I turned my head towards the back of me and suddenly sawn a wolf, a black wolf surrounded by darkness at a very far distance in the landscape. I stared at it for a while until I blinked and as soon as I did he gotten closer to me right up to my face with his, grinning those big fang like canines at me. _"Welcome home….child…__now let's go on with your training…." _A flash of madness was shown in his eyes. _"Shall we?"_


	7. Chapter 7 Training

Chapter 7: Training, Controlling the Shifts

The wolf like version of Experiment 0.174 then walked away ten feet from me and readied himself….while I was standing and facing towards him. Then without warning the wolf charged at me with its jaws open ready to snap into me any moment…but then when before he'd strike I tried blocking him with my arms but instead his body started to engulf by black chakra and when he charged at me he sent me flying feeling like I got hit by a boulder. When my body was about to hit the water like surface of the ground I steadied myself and when I hit my body went through the watery surface….into the depths of the water beneath. I tried to get the energy to get out of the water but it was hopeless…my body was badly wounded from that impact that it left me as a motionless corpse…a body…now making its way to death by drowning…but then I remembered….this isn't real….this is my dream..but it still seems real….but before I could make out my mind a light…a bright light appeared in front of me….and then…soon later everything turned white….as the light…engulfed me. The next thing I remember was seeing the ceiling of a room..I looked around and saw I was in some sort of bed by a window, the room seemed small yet big enough for a couple of people…then I knew where I was…I was in a hospital. I slowly laid my head back down on my pillow and then I realized and sighed. "I failed….didn't I…?" I said out loud. Then Experiment 0.174 showed up in the room..as his shadowy form….he slowly chuckled.

_"Indeed, child, you have….if that was real you surely would've drowned…maybe next time I should've gave you weapons…."_He said sounding idiotic. For the first time…I am actually a bit amused at Experiment 0.174…and because of that I made a slight laugh.

"You think." I said to him. His ears went down as well as his temper rising up. "Sorry….my apologies…" He then lifted his ears back up.

_"Child, its fine…just don't laugh at me again….or else…." _He said to me. But before he could say anything else the nurse came into the room with some medicine.

"Here you go miss." She said handing me over the medicine. "Take one or two of these every hour." I nodded to her…I then took out one of them and plopped it in my mouth..my eyes then widened as did my taste buds…the med tasted so awful and yet I had no choice. I grabbed the cup of water and forced it down making me swallow the med and gasped in relief. I could hear Experiment 0.174 laugh the whole time in my head which made me a bit nervous like last time…after a few hours of sitting on my bed and taking those horrible meds every hour Experiment 0.174 wondered about me.

_"So, Child you okay with just needing those meds to heal….?" _I looked back at the meds…there awful…despicable taste….but then I closed my eyes….. _"Child…?"_

"I rather then have you get my body healed then those meds…." I shivered.

_"Alright child…"_ He said a bit boredly yet amusingly. With that my body started to go warm as I felt muscles in my arms and legs twitching and moving around as they heal. I grabbed my sides while they also in them started to twitch and move around as well. It took about maybe five-ten minutes for it to fully heal my body…then at that point everything stopped..and I tried getting up and in which I did and went up to the door but then stopped, the nurse doesn't realize about me having these type of healing abilities. So instead I went back into my bed and sighed. It was now the afternoon, still sitting in the hospital…then Experiment 0.174 started to speak. _"Child, I think I know what to teach you…go to sleep, and I'll meet you there in your dreams…." _He said as it echoed deep into my mind. And in as asked I did…slowly closing my eyes and took deep breathes and then started to drift into sleep. I entered the same area with Experiment 0.174 in front of me. _"Now..That you're here child watch." _He said. _"I'm going to teach you how to control the shifts…and yes, the shifts that I can perform in which can change your body into my form." _He said to me.

"Your teaching me this already…?...Why?" I asked to the wolf like creature Experiment 0.174.

_"Haven't you notice you have no weapons….nothing to protect yourself….yet…there's still the shifts…..control those and you got yourself a weapon to use…now let me show you…first concentrate on your form…two draw your chakra into it….and then next is very simple but it is patience…first time takes a few hours….okay….child? _I nodded. He is really going to do this for me…? That's so observe….yet true…I don't have weapons…so at that point I sat down on the watery surface of the ground and meditated concentrating on Experiment 0.174's form black wolf, purple glowing eyes…..black wolf…..purple glowing eyes…black wolf…..purple glowing eyes..I then started to picture it, and as soon as I did I started to use my own chakra with it…and then…the warming of my body from the other shifts started to happen. Ten minutes later my spine started to felt like it was slowing growing larger in size as what it was in the first experience….i then started to pant hardly and then my body started to have a really bad pain as the whole thing stretched out from head to tailbone…until I was two feet higher if standing making me scream….then my muscles in my arms started to twitch in a way and in thirty minutes slowly grown bigger as the bones in them move around and forming differently….and my voice started to become lower …then when my ribs started to have the bones start to move I hit my body to the ground against the watery surface as I heard cracks of my own bones being made….they were growing a few inches bigger outward as to chest and back and my feet started to snap in certain places as my hind legs grown longer…..it took probably an hour for this part and then worse of all was the tail it took mostly twenty minutes for this but when it started happening my panting became more worse as sweat started to run off from my face and when the first tail came out my whole body jerked as so did for the other nine making my own body collapse to the ground…but I hadn't blacked out yet…my whole body started to grow hair, black hair which took around ten minutes to do and for my face it was an hour but first my jaw jerked into place as it stretched along with my upper face causing a lot of amount of pain yet numbness my ears started to stretch out and pointed up like wolf's and my teeth started to sharpen into razor sharp daggers like teeth….when every part of my body had shifted I was founded still on the floor….shocked…a bit stunned..but whimpering from how that felt….Experiment 0.174 laughed and said.

_"It seems I have a sister….!" _He said laughing from the joke. I growled at him slightly and started to whine. _"Oh, child…you don't need to worry about that anymore..your body will get used to it now after yourself have tried shifting." _He said to me. With a sign of relief I put my head on the floor for a while trying to get my heart to calm down from all the pain that had been…right now…its thumping like a marching drum.


	8. Ch 8 A New Beginning Or The Same Fall?

Chapter 8: A New Beginning…or The Same Fall…?

The next thing I then noticed was me opening my eyes and seeing the ceiling of my room that is located in the hospital…I searched my eyes around the room until I noticed the nurse from before. "It seems your fine now." She said looking at me with a smile…I nodded.

"Yes…." I slowly sat up and looked at her… "Is it okay I can go out now..?"I asked to her. She then checked my pulse and nodded.

"It seems those pills help you quite a bit, so…yes you can but be careful." She said to me. I sat up from my bed and nodded to her..But when I looked down at myself I was wearing white clothing…I then looked around and then asked.

"What happened to my old clothing…?"

"They were ripped and torn, Lady Tsunade came and told me to get you new clothing…those aren't them though." She said to me….Tsunade? I remembered back to the people that know me and every thought came to the lady I met in her office…but when the thought came Experiment 0.174 then chuckled and said.

_"Seems she couldn't keep her name to herself child….." _He said a bit amused….He gotten a point…if she didn't want us to know her name..why didn't she told the nurse to not remind us that one name…unless she thinks we're that idiotic to not realize who it was. _"Maybe so child….but who knows yet…..all we just need is to continue along and see for ourselves….right…child?"_

"Right." I said.

"What was that you said?" The nurse said turning to me holding my newest cloths in her arms…

"Oh…nothing…just..talking to myself…" I said quietly..

"Alright." She said placing my cloths on my bed…my shirt had the color of both black and purple..the whole thing was black except for the shoulders and around the chest which had triangular purple streaks with a diamond on the center of the one in the chest area…and my pants were blue jeans…and my shoes were black just like my shirt…I stared at it for a while and looked back up to the nurse."Thanks…" Experiment 0.174 then appeared in my view in its shadowy form..it walked up to me and looked at the clothing…

_"Those are some interesting markings…." _He said noticing the shirt…I agree as well…the patterns are pretty strange…but in the same time interesting…_._he then noticed me and did a grin. _"You must like the clothing that she gave to you…don't you child?" _I nodded slowly at the figure..

"No problem, now I'll leave you to get dressed and you'll meet your teammates as soon as possible." She said….Teammates….oh yes..now I remember Lady Tsunade said about me being in Gennin..

_"And yet your right about that child…each Gennin well from what she explained….are a high rank of ninja…and she also explained about squads…" _He explained to me. When she then left I stripped off my white clothing and started putting on my newest clothing…

"I see Experiment 0.174." I said to his figure like form…I then putted on the black and purple streaked shirt on and then started putting on the pants..

_"You know child…they may just use you as a weapon if you think about it…..just think about it…they may cage you like what Orochimaru done to you…"_ He said to me.

"And you said 'may'…" I then finished putting on the pants and slipped on the shoes. "That doesn't concern so much right now…until I really know…or see it…I don't need to think about that….especially about them…" He then stared at me emotionless and then added..

_"Will see child…" _He then vanishes into dark black chakra.


	9. Chapter 9 Forest of Dark Aura

Chapter 9 Forest of Dark Aura

That night I was dreaming….somewhat strange to be dreaming…..but from that in my dream it showed Experiment 0.174 standing up high on a rock staring at me while we were in a dark forest…..forest? He chuckled and said _"Yes a forest child….havent you noticed yet?...I can change and manipulate your dream state….so why not a forest…?" _I looked around and noticed at some areas dark aura was spewing out from the ground…I looked at him back and said.

"My apologies….its nice..really…" He started to laugh.

_"Yes, yes indeed my child…."_ He looked into my eyes with his…gleaming with excitement…_"Now…child…how should we start this…?..." _After a few seconds he said that he grinned and said…_"I suppose a little dual will do it…?..since you know how to use one part of my powers….why not put it to the test…?"_ Suddenly he started to laugh insanely…I stood there thinking about it…since I do know about how to use the power….it won't be any difficulty fighting him without a lot of difficulty…but a little…He stopped and tilted his head at me…with that evil look in his smile and eyes…_"You have made your choice then…child?" _I nodded…I closed my eyes to concentrate…picturing Experiment 0.174's form…and started to breathe heavy as I putted my own chakra into that form…he suddenly started to laugh again.._"Hehehe….child…let me help you with your concentration…make sure it won't hurt this time…"_ Suddenly I started to hear some sort of…gas? Moving around and a sudden feeling came to me….something I never felt…power…power that felt unimaginable..I quickly opened my eyes and sawn the dark aura that was seeping through the ground going into me….Then I looked back at Experiment 0.174…but before saying anything I suddenly started to hear cracking and popping I looked and sawn that my body began to take shape..but this time…it didn't hurt…but then I started to have this other strange feeling….and when I did my mouth curled and I began to uncontrollably giggle…no laugh…the sudden rush of this strange power…I think cracked the mirror a little bit of my sanity….I then went on all fours still laughing as my tail shifting and grew outward….the more I shifted into him…the more I felt like I was going to explode with laughter…with power… _"You enjoy it…don't you child…?" _I quickly nodded as soon as my face began to take shape…my jaw grew outward with canines growing in and my ears growing outward into wolf ears…and when the final step came into place I gotten even more excited and glanced at Experiment 0.174 more and more hesitatively..He laughed at me and said.._ "Child…you amuse me…don't you know that…?"_ I sat down with my tail by me still smiling saying…

"Hehe….oh really now…? Why must that…..?" I asked.

_"Because child…."_ He walked off his rock and came to me until he was about close to my face.._"You remind me of myself…."_


End file.
